ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade (Earth-101001)
Wade '(ウェイド ''U~eido) is one of the deuteragonists from ''Kim Possible'' and ''Kingdom Hearts''. Wade was Kim and Ron's, Communication Guru. He is ten years old during Kim's Sophomore to Senior years, yet had not only already graduated high school, but had completed college within eight months. He created the Kimmunicator and other gadgets which has provided Kim with the tools needed to fight her foes. Though Wade is on the large side, his brain is even bigger. He is a member of Team Possible and the Ultimate Avengers. He does not have powers and is primarily the gadgets designer, technician, and mechanic of the team. Background Physical Description * '''Gender: Male * Age: 10-12 as of Kim Possible, 16 as of Kingdom Hearts (estimated). * Height: 0.7 KHU, approximately 4'11"(150 cm) * Weight: 149 lbs * Build: Short and chubby. * Hair: Black, short, indicated curls * Eyes: Black * Skin: Dark brown * Ethnic Extraction: African-American Talents and Skills Wade is a very talented kid, as he interlinked with the whole world in his very own room at home and created several small gadgets for Kim and his friends. He likes technology and prefers to solve things in a technical way. As already established, his hacking has few obstacles that he can't beat, and anything to do with technology is something Wade can generally get into and deal with. Overall, Wade is a computer nerd. Personal History "Trust me on this, Wade's got the world wired." - Ron Stoppable The person responsible for maintaining Kim's website (having met her and Ron under unspecified circumstances), Wade contacts Ron and Kim to provide them with their various missions, as well as sending them assorted gadgets and information. According to Kim, Wade completed his high school and college education in eight months. Despite being a genius, Wade was only ever seen in person for the first time during the group's confrontation with Team Impossible when angry at the team in question for sending a virus that had shut down his system, although following this meeting he proceeded to maintain more regular personal contact with Kim and Ron. Wade's hacking talents are regularly put to good use, as firewall defenses like Drakken's can only keep him from getting into the deepest things, and he's able to tap into Global Justice spy satellites when need be and was even able to "hack into the unknown" to find out about Yamanouchi. Few things have been recorded to be able to withstand his hacking, the lab in which the Centurion Project was developed being one of them. Wade is also an inventor, sometimes bordering on being a mad scientist himself. Among his more mundane devices includes Kim's iconic grappling hook, laser lipstick, and a compact mirror capable of deflecting energy weapons. On the higher end comes Kim's battle suit ("So the Drama" ). Regardless of what scale, Wade's inventions are reliable and only break when damaged or improperly used by the user. Relationships He's a good friend to the protagonist, Kim and her sidekick/boyfriend, Ron. His enemies include all villains Kim and the Tenders ever faces, though he is never actively involved into the fights except with Team Impossible, and even though all he did was activate their own McHenry Laser Grid on them. Family Wade's unnamed mother appears to be African-American. Only she has rarely appeared on the show, but his father is clearly mentioned as being around especially when using his socks. They both seem unconcerned with their son's way of spending all his time, and his mother seems to really enjoy Wade's inventions and cleverness. He supposedly also has a great-grand-uncle, who appeared in "Rewriting History" and was a photographer 100 years ago, though he may or may not have existed due to the episode being a dream sequence. Trivia * During early Season One, Wade was more of a "garage genius", as most of his items were recycled from mundane things like re-purposed toys and household items such as stinky socks. It was as the series progressed that his genius was seen as more mainstream and even included consulting for corporations. ** His mainstreaming from "garage tech" may have been a direct result of his experiences and contacts through Kim's and the Avengers' missions. * No one knows Wade's name other than his mother, Kim, Ron, their relatives, and Monique. Those otherwise aware of him tend to refer to him by nondescript labels. * According to the pre-show pre-production Series-Pitch Bible written by Schooley and McCorkle, Wade's last name was "Load". ** However, since much of the Bible did not make it screen—Kim's father invented and sold snacks, her mother (Kim Sr.) was a senator, Zita Flores was her best friend, and more—it can only be considered as apocryphal and non-canon. * Oddly enough, Motor Ed and Mr. Barkin were the only people who called him a "Computer Guy". * Shego and Marcus called Wade rude names: *# "Nerd Linger" *# "Dweeb" *# The "Geek" *# Fatso *# Jackass * Wade was seen only in the cold open sequence of "Sink or Swim" since Gill used Telecommunications Camp to jam everyone's cell phones including Kim's Kimmunicator to pursue his revenge on Ron, making it the only time where Wade was a minor character. * Not counting his adult years in "A Sitch in Time", Wade was seen out of his room in person seven times, but only went on five missions with Kim, Ron, and Rufus. * Obviously, because he was in his room, Wade was not seen as sick in "Sick Day". * For villains, only eight saw him in person, but only five of them were in two different groups: # Team Impossible # The Seniors # Dr. Drakken # Shego # Hank Perkins # The Gammas # The Doom Beings Category:Heroes